crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:CrossFire Talk Page
Welcome Welcome to CrossFire Talk page, this page is all about CrossFire-related topics that must need to talk. You must register before you post in this talk page. DeadlySnake (talk) 11:59, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Help/Promote this wiki To all who visits here, please help to spread/promote this wiki on your friends or anything else, like promoting these on social sites (Facebook, Twitter, etc.) and other more sites (YouTube, etc.). Thanks!! regards, DeadlySnake (talk) 12:01, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Rules Here are the wiki rules. It is simply and easy to follow. If you didn't follow this, you will be BANNED in this wiki. #No spamming #Stop blanking articles #Stop adding nonsense/gibberish into pages #Stop vandalizing articles #No scamming of accounts Naming Guidelines Useful naming guidelines for items and pages: #Keep the manufacturer name if it is present in the weapon name, eg. Steyr AUG A1. #Keep the main part of the gun as it is in-game, eg. AK-47 with "-", TAR21 without "-", SPAS-12 with "-", Type89 without space. This makes weapons easy to find. If the real-life name of the weapon differs from the Crossfire weapon name, you can mention that in the infobox or the first paragraph on the page. #Keep the Crossfire weapon name instead of the correct real-life weapon name. This makes Crossfire weapons easy to find. A comment can be placed in the weapon infobox and the first paragraph on the page. For an example, see Mauser M1896. #Keep abbreviations all-uppercase, eg. the "SCAR" in SCAR Light is an abbreviation. This makes weapons easy to find. #No need to keep all-uppercase names, eg. SCAR LIGHT or SPANNER. Correct are SCAR Light and Spanner. #Exceptions like "Golden X" and "Silver X" should be renamed "X Gold" and "X Silver" since most guns are called "X Adv", "X Camo", "X Pink", "X This", "X That". A redirect page can be created for the in-game "Golden X" name. #No "-" between weapon name and modification name, eg. M4A1 Adv, XM8 Adv, SG552 Camo, M4A1 Custom Crystal. Some weapons have several modification names, like the M4A1 Custom Crystal or the M4A1 X Gold. The many "-" would clutter the weapon names and in the case of guns, which already have a "-" in their gun name, this would make the name unreadable, like the AK-47 variants would be ("AK-47-Camo" or the "M4A1-Custom-Crystal"). An extreme case would even be the AK-47 Red Dragon (would be "AK-47-Red-Dragon"). Therefore, remove any "-" between modification names and replace with a space. #The "-S" in a gun name can mean scoped or silenced, which is ambiguous. Therefore, this should be replaced with "X Scope" or "X Silenced" in order to be precise. If there is no non-scoped or non-silenced other variant, the "-S" should be omitted. Examples: M16 Camo (omitted) or M4A1 Silenced (spelled out). #The "-A" in a gun name should be replaced with "X Adv", for example the AWM Adv or the XM1014 Adv to keep in line with guns like the XM8 Adv or the M4A1 Adv. #For dual weapons, keep the singular form as it is in-game. Examples: Dual Desperado, Dual Uzi, Dual Colt etc. #Use these names also in picture names and add "-2", "-3" if a picture already exists. Append "ingame" or "inshop" when appropriate. March 2012 Royal Dragon Patch Can someone add these guns to the wiki from this video? http://youtu.be/VkT7hA7A4TE Weapons in the video: *Royal Dragon M4A1, Mauser and Kukri *Ruger Bisley Don't include the XM8 Spring and Katana Gold, also Wrench is another name for Spanner